Vengeance
by krazy-kazy-101
Summary: Rose is part of an Elite Hunters community-The Guardian's, that formed in the late fifth century. Strigoi's have attacked Rose's home. Rose and her sister must now leave, to protect her sister from the world she hid away her from. They now must now attend St Vlad's, undercover, with slightly new identities. And have to try to blend in, with a Russian God mentor. Please R&R
1. They've Found Us

**Edited 6/12/14**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any details of Vampire Academy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Background details:<strong>

**Rose is part of an elite secret hunters community; The Guardian's. They train to kill the Strigoi's. The Strigoi is the last surviving race of vampire's. The hunters community consists of a group of humans, with past troubles in the late fifth century in dealing with the Strigoi's. Rose's family is the head of the community. There are five founding families. The five families are the royal families of the community.**

**-Still set in Montana.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isaiah Pov:<strong>

**Fifth century-**

Five hundred of my Strigoi brother's, sister's and I sat down on surrounding lifeless animal bodies, out in the forest at night. The forest is our home now. Unfortunately, over the years the Guardian's have hunted down my kind, slaughtering us. The Guardian's have found a weapon that is able to kill the Strigoi; The Silver Stake.

Suddenly, a loud battle cry sounded out through the forest. Myself and the rest of the Strigoi population instantly stood up, searching for the battle cries. However, it was too late. The Guardian's emerged from the forest and began slaughtering my kind. Myself, Galina, Elena, Nathan, Donovan and Boris fled the scene without any of the Guardian's noticing. We raced over the other border and found safety, with other Strigoi's in an underground cave. The cave had a large waterfall shielding the entrance. I turned around to face Galina, Elena, Nathan, Donovan, Boris and the other Strigoi's.

"What do we do now?"Asked Galina.

"I honestly don't know, we've dropped in numbers,"said Nathan.

"Yes, it's going to take a long time to build up our numbers again."Said Donovan.

"So, what happens now?"Asked Boris. They each turned to face me.

"Isaiah?"Asked Elena.

I stepped forward.

"We wait... We wait for our opportunity."I stated.

I walked forwards towards the entrance of the cave, looking out towards the waterfall. I watch the moonlight shining down into the cave, with an evil smirk plastered across my face. I could see the moon shining proudly in the sky over the tops of the trees in the distance. I could faintly hear the agonizing cries of our fellow Strigoi. The pain angered me greatly. One day we'll seek vengeance for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Pov:<strong>

**Present day**

"Rose, aim a little higher!"Called Anna from the other side of the training hall, in the royal court.

Anastasia Ozera, the twin sister of Natasha Ozera-whom we both hate. Anna has the same ice-blue eyes, same black hair, tall height and same pale skin as Natasha. However, their personalities couldn't be more opposite if you tried. She's twenty years old and also currently my field agent partner. Anna was born in Baia, Russia, but moved to America when she was only two years old. I considered Anna to be an older sister to me as we're very close friends. Anna is part of the one of the leading founding families; the Ozera's

I threw my silver stake at the dummy on the other side of the room. Bullseye. The silver stake pierced the heart of the dummy. I cheered in triumph. Anna immediately ran over towards me, embracing me tightly.

"Congratulations Rose, you aimed perfectly!"Exclaimed Anna. We pulled out each others embrace.

"Thanks, Anna, it's only because you're such a great teacher,"I said. Anna grinned wide.

"Oh, everyone knows that. I just guess you're the lucky student who gets the privilege of having me for their teacher."Said Anna, amusement dripping from her voice.

I chuckled.

"Yeah, so lucky."I said.

Suddenly, Anna's phone started ringing. She quickly fished through her leather jeans pocket, retrieving her phone. She immediately answered the phone, after apologizing to me, telling me she has to take the call. I automatically presumed the phone call from headquarters. They only tended to call us off duty in emergencies,

"Elite-Guardian Ozera speaking."Said Anna, in full Guardian mode. I walked over to the other side of the room, gathering up my training kit; my weapons, spare clothes and a change of shoes.

Anna switches from speaking English into Russian. She spoke fluently in her native tongue into the phone. Suddenly, she rushed to collect her things on the other side of the room. I looked up at her, giving her a confused look. Anna removed the phone from her ear, holding her palms over the phone.

"Rose, I have to go on assignment. I don't know when I will be back. I'm very sorry!"Said Anna quickly.

"It's fine, call me when you can and let me know you're okay,"I said.

"I will, see you Rose!"Called Anna from the doorway. She disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>(A week later)<strong>

Finishing off hacking into the Strigoi database, my younger sister; Mia, poked her head through my bedroom door. I noticed she is wearing shorts, oversized T-shirt, a black hoodie and a pair of black and white converse on her feet. Immediately I typed in the end of the code and began transferring their information onto my laptop. I closed my laptop lid, preventing Mia from knowing I was hacking into a database.

Mia is unaware of our community, she will find out about our community on her sixteenth birthday, as the eldest sibling tends to become the head of each household. The youngest sibling usually will stay in the background at headquarters, work behind the scenes. They plan for, prepare our field missions, with full details of whereabouts, killings, numbers and movements of Strigoi's.

It's difficult hiding all my training sessions from Mia, I had to lie about my whereabouts a lot of the time. I often used the excuse that I was out with my friends or staying behind to study for upcoming exams. I ensured I trained far away from Mia, as I didn't want the Strigoi finding her. Their a famous saying in our community. 'Where on sibling is, another one isn't too far behind.'

"Mia, what's wrong?"I asked, I noticed my younger sister sad expression on her face.

"I don't know,"replied Mia. I stood up off the bed and walked towards her.

"What do you mean?"I asked curiously.

"I heard Mom yelling at Baba, saying he's putting us both in danger,"replied Mia. Sighing, I pulled my thirteen year old sister into my arms. I knew exactly what they're arguing about. They're a large number of Strigoi hunting down myself and my Baba. We both have a reputation for killing many Strigoi, which makes us an easy target to want to kill.

"It's okay, Mia. Everything going to be fine."I said.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"What if it isn't going to be okay?"Asked Mia.

"Mia, I promise. No matter what happens, I will be there for you always."I stated and I meant it. Mia is my everything. I would do anything to protect her. I would even give up my life for her sake. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Rose."Said Mia.

"Come on, let's watch a movie and then you're going to bed."I said.

Mia nodded, we both walked over towards my bed to watch a movie. I let her chose the movie tonight trying to take her mind off things. We continued to hear our parents arguing. However, after an hour the arguing died down and was replaced by furniture crashing onto the ground, from the lower level of our mansion. I listen intently to the crashing furniture, hoping what I thought was happening downstairs was just my imagination.

"Rose!"Cried Mom, she slammed open my bedroom doors. She had a large amount of blood on her hands. I jumped off my bed as my mom entered my room. Mia stood up, moving to stand beside me.

"Mom, what's wrong?"I asked.

"They found us,"said Mom sounding exhaust. My eyes widened in horror.

"They found us."I repeated, sounding more like a statement.

"Yes, Rose. You and Mia need to leave now. "Pleaded Mom. I nodded, knowing that my earlier theories were confirmed. The Strigoi had found us.

"Go where?"Asked Mia, with a confused expression.

"That doesn't matter right now sweetie. I want you to listen to your sister and do as she says okay."Stated Mom.

"Oh, okay."Said Mia.

"Mia, please go pack a bag and wait for me downstairs in the garage quickly."I said.

She nodded and quickly exited my bedroom. My mom helped me pack up my belongings and my hunters kit. She placed three silver stake's in every single bag of clothes, and two guns, with silver bullets too. While I packed up my laptop, hacking kit, my hunter legends, phones and ear pieces. I made sure I had everything, all my hunter's equipment. I knew wouldn't have another chance to collect them. Also, I pulled out my closet another set of clothes to change into-without my scent on them on, for emergencies such as this. Quickly, I changed spare black jeans, tank top, black combat boots, black leather belt and black leather jacket. I placed my stake and gun in my leather belt hidden. I tied my hair up so my five Zvezda, twenty Molnija and promise mark were on show along the back of my neck.

* * *

><p>My mom and I quickly rushed downstairs into the garage on the other side of our mansion. We both slammed open the double doors of the garage. Mia stood there, leaning against our black Bugattti Veyron. I noticed Mia had changed into comfortable travelling clothes too. We both rushed towards her. I raced to the trunk of the car and placed our bags inside. Mom places other hunter's equipment scattered around the garage inside the trunk too. Mom also, placed her laptop inside, with all her information on. Then, we both walked around to the front of the car.<p>

"Mia, get in."I ordered.

Mia nodded, silently without questioning hopped into the passenger's seat. I hopped in the driver's seat and rolled down my window. My mom walked over again towards the car, resting her arms over my window. She leaned down to speak to me.

"Rose, please take care of Mia for me and Baba,"said Mom, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom, what's going?"I asked Mia, her eyes glossing over.

"Like I said before Mia, just do as Rose says and she'll explain everything when the time is right,"said Mom.

"Okay, mom."Replied Mia. Mom nodded, with a watery smile. She handed me two fake passports; one for me and one for Mia.

"Rose, from now on you and Mia will be going by my maiden name 'Hathaway.' You don't tell anyone that you're both related to Baba or me. Just be careful who you trust, you hear me. I love you both so very much. So does Baba."Said Mom.

I placed the fake passports inside the cabinet in front of me. Mia looked at us, with a confused expression placed on her face. However, I gave her a look that reads, I would explain everything later on. I returned my gaze back to our mom.

"I'm going to miss you so much, mom,"I said.

"I'm going to miss you too. Both of you. But, you're both are safe now."Said Mom.

"Mom, I love you,"said Mia.

"I love you too, Mia."Said Mom.

I heard the smashing furniture sounding closer towards the garage, and agonizing cries of pain. Mom looked over her shoulder towards the doors. She and I both noticed dents forming on the garage doors.

"Rose, go they're here!"Exclaimed Mom.

I nodded.

Mom quickly hurried towards the switches on the wall, opening the garage shutter. Then, she raced towards the doors, waiting for the Strigoi to attack. I started up the engine and asked Mia whether or not she was ready. She nodded. Just as I was about to drive off the Strigoi managed to break down the doors. My mom-the legendary Janine Hathaway, began fighting the Strigoi's. However, she was highly out numbered.

I watched through the reviewer mirror. The Strigoi snapping my mom's neck and her body falling to the ground. I quickly drove out of the garage, leaving behind the Strigoi's. Now my only concern is the safety of Mia. I fought back the tears threatening to leave my eyes, as I remembered the Strigoi snapping her neck, like a piece of twig. I drove straight through the gates of our long driveway and out the estate just in time, before the entire mansion blew up in expulsion. Mia eyes widened. She immediately span around to watch our former house go up in flames. I continued to concentrate on the road ahead to Montana to St Vladimir's Academy.

"Where are we going, Rose?"Asked Mia quietly, her voice thick with sorrow. I gulped in deeply.

"St Vladimir's Academy in Montana."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	2. Arrival At St Vladimir

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the feedback so far and very sorry for the late update. I haven't been well, but since I already had the chapter typed out, I just needed to edit some things, I decided to update it now. Who can believe it less than month till a Christmas? I know I can't! I can't for Christmas! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Pov:<strong>

Finally, after three hours of driving myself and Mia arrived at St Vladimir's Academy gates. I noticed two tall figures waiting patiently at the gates. They all dressed in a security guard uniform, with their Guardian masks firmly set in place. I quickly place an ear piece chip inside my ear, and a listening device in my top, hidden away from plain sight. I turned around to face Mia, just as the two security guards at the gate started walking towards us.

"Listen, Mia. I want you to do everything I say, can you do that?"I asked urgently.

"Yes,"replied Mia.

"Okay, I want you only trust the people I tell you personally say to trust, face to face. Do not tell anybody what happened at home. If anyone asks about our parents, you tell them our parents are away on a business trip, nothing else. You speak of nothing at all and try to blend in with everyone. Do you understand me?"I asked sternly.

I hated speaking harshly to her, especially after today's events; Mia is feeling very vulnerable. However, our situation we're both in leaves me little choice.

"Yes. But, Rose, what's going on?"Asked Mia.

I looked over at the two security guards walking towards us and then back to Mia.

"Look, when we're alone I'll explain everything and what's going on, I promise."I looked over at the two security guards again."Just not here, Mia,"I replied.

"Rose-

"Mia, I promise. But, it isn't safe here."I added.

She nodded.

"Okay, now we're going to get the out the car, and we're going to be taken to the headmistress's office. From then on we're students of St Vladimir's, and your name is Mia Hathaway, not Mazur and that's the name you'll refer to, okay?"I asked.

"Yes,"replied Mia.

"Good, now let's go."I said.

Mia got out the car first, while I pressed the secret lock on the trunk and all the cabinets to lock them securely. Preventing anyone from snooping around my car. 'Trust no one' Was the expression I was often taught back home sprang to mind. Then, I stepped out the car, handing my keys to the two male security guards.

They opened the gates and allowed us both to enter. We both were met by a woman in her early fifties.  
>She led myself and Mia straight to the headmistress's office, who I believed is called Kirova. The woman, who we learnt is actually named Alberta, knocked on the door. We heard a faint 'come in' from the other side. Alberta opened the door wide for us both to enter.<p>

"Ah, Amelia and Rosemarie-"said Kirova.

"It's just Mia and, Rose."I correct as we both sat down in front of her.

She scowled at me, however, I ignored her.

"Well, then welcome to St Vladimir's Academy, Mia and, Rose. I trust you had a pleasant drive here."Said Kirova.

I glared at her, wanting her to avoid putting her foot in her mouth again. Mia's eyes started glossing over again like earlier. I reached over and squeezed her hands gently in a comforting gesture. She gave me a small smile, trying to reassure me that she is okay.

"Well, your father contacted me a couple of months ago, with concerns about-regrading his business, since St Vladimir's has made an agreement with your family's business. He asked the school, should his business place you both in danger, that you both shall stay here until everything resolved."Said Kirova.

I released my hand from Mia's. I slumped down in my chair and sighed deeply. Mia eyes flickered between myself and Kirova. She was intently judging our faces, trying to make out somewhat what is going on.

"I don't understand. What's going on here?"Asked Mia urgently.

"Mia-"I said.

"You haven't told her?"Asked Alberta, she stood beside me.

"No, I wasn't allowed to."I replied.

"Wasn't allowed to tell me what?"Asked Mia.

"Mia-"I said.

"No, I want answers, Rose!"Cried Mia.

"Alberta, can you please take Miss Mia Hathaway, to her dorm room."Ordered Kirova.

Alberta nodded.

"No, I want answers!"Yelled Mia.

"Mia-"I said.

"No, Rose, I want answers!"Yelled Mia.

Mia began to protest even more until I reassured her I would explain everything later, if she left the room willingly without being dragged out. Of course, Mia left the room with Alberta leading to her dorm room, because she wanted the truth and nothing but the truth. 'She has the Mazur and Hathaway temper that's for sure'I thought to myself. Looking, I noticed Kirova preparing to speak.

"Well, Rosemarie-"said Kirova.

"It's Rose. Rose, you know, like the flower rose, however, I hate roses."I said through my gritted teeth. I hated when people call me by my full name Rosemarie, I much prefer Rose.

"Watch your tongue, Miss Hathaway, here at St Vladimir's Academy we don't appreciate your rude attitude,"said Kirova.

"Well, excuse me. I've had a long day. First of all it started with a load of Strigoi's breaking into my home. Second, I was given full responsibility over my younger sister, as my mom and Baba stayed behind to fight. I had to watch my own mother be killed right in front of my eyes. I don't know whether or not my Baba is even still alive, considering our home was in expulsion seconds after Mia and I passed through our driveway gates. I highly doubt he has survived. Now, now I'm stuck here still lying to my younger sister again. So I'm sorry if I don't have much patience!"I exclaimed.

Kirova ignored my outburst and began speaking again.

Suddenly, I felt someones gaze on my back. I slowly turned around slightly to find a six-foot-seven, shoulder length brown haired male, with dark brown eyes and a brown leather duster. His features resembled god-like features. His eyes locked gazes with my own. I instantly felt this connection like no other. It was as if the second I looked in his eyes the whole stopped around us. It was like we were only two people left in the eyes continued to bore into mine. His features softened considerably. I could tell he felt a similar connection.

I could feel the blush started to appear on my cheeks at the adoration held in his eyes. A small smile started forming on his lush lips. However, he broke the haze first. I turned back around to face Kirova, as she continues to speak about me needing to change my attitude and something else, which I didn't catch before. I continued to feel his gaze on my back.

"-your father asked that another Guardian from your hunters community looks after Mia while you continue to progress in your training. Also, since this person will be your future full-time Guardian partner, from I can understand from your father statement,"said Kirova.

"Wait, I'm Mia's full-time Guardian. My father stated in his will that if something was to happen to him or our mom, that I would be her full-time Guardian!"I exclaimed. I tried my best not to yell, but I am Hathaway and Mazur after all.

"Yes, once you turn eighteen you'll have full responsibility. However, Rosemarie-Miss Hathaway, you're only seventeen, not even an adult yet. Until then, Guardian Belikov will have full responsibility over you both."Said Kirova.

The six-foot-seven man himself stepped forwards and sat down beside me.

"Rose, this is Guardian Belikov from the Belikov family. Your father has connections with the Belikov family. He has kindly asked until your eighteen birthday would they have parental rights over yourself and Mia. Guardian Belikov, volunteered to watch you both and stay with you both here undercover, as your mentor Rose."Said Kirova.

I've heard of Belikov family before, from the conversation I have eavesdropped from, while my Baba spoke on the phone in the elite lab over the years. Then, I remembered the Belikov's is one of the five founding families. Four other families are my family: the Mazur's, Ivashkov's, Ozera's and the Dragomir's. I looked over at Guardian Belikov, at the same he looked over at me. We locked gazes again for a moment or two.

"Guardian Belikov will show you to your room, and if you have any problems you should speak to him."Stated Kirova.

I nodded.

Guardian Belikov and I both exited the room towards the teachers block. I gave him a confused look once we stopped outside a specific door.

"Since I'm having parental rights over you, you legally have to live with me,"said Guardian Belikov. I detected a Russian accent.

"But, you have parental rights over Mia too, Comrade,"I said.

"Yes, but myself and my older sister; Karolina, both have joint parental rights over yourself and Mia-Comrade?"Asked Guardian Belikov.

"Yeah, your Russian right?"I asked.

"Yes,"he said.

He opened the door for me to enter and closed the door afterwards. I noticed that my bags have been already placed on my side of the room. From the looks of it, we would be both sharing a king sized bed for now...

"Well, since I don't know your name-"I said.

"It's Guardian Belikov,"he said.

"I mean your name,"I said.

"It's Guardian Belikov,"he said again.

"No, I mean your real name,"he said.

"Dimitri."He said.

He gave me a slight smile.

"Well, actually I'm going to call you, Comrade anyways. I just wanted to know the name of the person I am going to be living with. "I said.

He gave a look of pride and something else, something I couldn't quite understand what it was.

"Very good,"he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, and if you don't mind. I'd like to question your sister, since she is looking after my litter sister?"I asked.

"Of course."He replied.

Dimitri and I both walked side by side to Mia's room, our hands brushing all the way. I really wanted to hold his hand and I wished he would too. Man, sharing a bed and a room with him for the next year isn't going to be easy that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**-Kayleigh x :D**


	3. The Unspoken Truth

****I don't own any details of Vampire Academy!****

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks for all the feedback so far, it really means a lot to me.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Pov:<br>**

Dimitri stepped forwards and knocked on the door. Immediately an older female version of Dimitri answered the door. She allowed us both steps inside. I spotted Mia curled up in a ball on her bed. I quickly raced towards her and pulled her into my embrace. Dimitri stood at the foot of the bed with his sister standing beside him.

"It's okay Mia."I whispered into her hair.

Mia cried into my chest, today's event really hitting home. I looked over at Dimitri and his sister.

"Rose, what's going on!"Cried Mia.

"Mia, calm down. I won't tell you while you're upset like this. "I replied.

"Rose! Where are mom and Baba!"Cried Mia.

I felt a tug at my heartstrings, however, I ignored it for Mia's sake as I needed to be strong for her.

"Mia, looked at me,"I said.

I pulled Mia out my embrace, trying to get her to look at me.

"I just want to know!"Cried Mia.

"I know, but, right now you're going to go take a nice long bath and calm down. Once you've relaxed and calm down, I'll explain everything."I replied.

She nodded and headed into the bathroom, and locking the door behind her. I turned to face Dimitri and his sister.

"Okay, now that Mia's gone. I want identification from you both, since you now both supposedly have parental rights over myself and Mia."I stated.

I folded my arms over my chest.

"Wasn't headmistress Kirova, myself and your statement from your father enough,"mused Dimitri.

"Well, I like to have things thoroughly checked, especially when my younger sister; Mia, is involved,"I replied.

"Understandable,"said Dimitri.

"I take Mia's safety very seriously."I said.

"What about yourself?"Asked Dimitri.

"No, Mia's more important. I have pretty good technique to know whether people they're lying to me, or whether they're telling the truth. "I replied.

"Well, you should have your answer then if that's the case,"said Dimitri.

"You can never be too careful comrade,"I added.

"Good."Dimitri stepped forwards towards me and bent his head down to my level.

"You pass the first test in my class."Said Dimitri, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Wait... You're actually going to be my mentor, the person who in charge of my well being, and my future partner for field missions?"I inquired.

He looked into my eyes.

"Yes,"replied Dimitri.

"Well, then, Comrade-"I said.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Rose. I'm Karolina, Karolina Belikova, Dimitri's oldest sister, "said Karolina as she stepped closer towards me, interrupting myself and Dimitri conversation. Dimitri stepped backwards and cleared his throat, avoiding my gaze.<p>

"Hello, I'm Rose, but you knew that,"I mused.

She chuckled and surprisingly Dimitri gave my heart felt laugh. I looked over into his eyes and instantly regretted it as I found myself lost in his beautiful eyes again. However, this time he was the first to remove his gaze.

"Yes, I did. Listen you'll have a full chance to gather all the proof you will need soon, as winter break is next week and you'll both be going to back Russia with Dimitri and I,"said Karolina.

"Where about in Russia?"I asked.

"Russia, Baia,"said Dimitri.

"Baia, isn't that... Village owned by that family,"I said.

They chuckled together.

"Yes, that family is ours; the Belikov's."Answered Dimitri.

"Oh,"I said.

"Yes."Mused Karolina.

"Well, myself and Mia wouldn't want to intrude your family plans,"I added.

"No, not at all. It's safe for you both to be with others from our community, especially now."Said Karolina.

* * *

><p>"Community? What community?"Asked Mia as she exited the bathroom. Immediately the three of us turned around to face Mia.<p>

"Mia-"I started.

"Rose, what is she talking about?"Asked Mia.

"Nothing, Mia,"I said.

"Rose,"warned Mia.

"Mia, don't."I warned.

"The truth, Rose!"Yelled Mia.

"Mia, I just need time to think of a way to tell you about everything, okay?"I said.

"No, Rose. I want the truth and I want it now!"Yelled Mia.

I sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, I think it may be best for you to sit down while I tell you."I said.

Mia nodded. I sighed, Dimitri immediately moved to stand beside me.

"Well, in the fifth century there were five founding families: the Belikov's, Ozera's, Dragomir's, Ivashkov's and our family the Mazur's. They formed an alliance with one another to create an elite hunters team. As at the time a race of Vampire's began to escalate in numbers, their name; the Strigoi's. The five families are trained and discovered ways to kill the Strigoi's over many years. Each century their technology advanced with greater outcomes. However, our family is the head of the this hunter community called 'The Elite Guardian's' or 'The Guardian's', as we protect the innocent human's from the blood sucking Strigoi's."I started.

"But, the Strigoi's have also been tracking our community, trying to end kill us all off. They've now successfully found one family's location, our family. Baba knew it wouldn't be long before they found us and that's why Mom and Baba were arguing. Also, why we rushed out our home and it exploded. There is more to our community, but I think that's enough for you tonight."

Mia sat there stunned and motionless.

"I think you should rest for tonight, Rose. It's been a long day for both-"said Karolina. "Are you a 'Guardian'?"Asked Mia.

"Yes, and so are Dimitri and Karolina. They're from the Belikov family."I replied.

"Did you say Vampire's as well?"Asked Mia.

"Yes, but they're top secret. Normal human's don't know they exist."I replied.

Mia thought carefully about the information I just gave her for a moment or two. Suddenly, anger consumed her facial features.

"You lied to me, Rose!"Yelled Mia.

"Mia-"I said.

"No, Rose, just get out... I never want to see your face again. You lied. You, Mom, Baba all lied to me!"Yelled Mia.

"Roza, I think it might best to leave her alone for tonight and see her in the morning, when she calm down."Whispered Dimitri into my ear, with his Russian accent sounding more pronounced.

"I said get out, Rose! I-I-I hate you!"Screamed Mia.

I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart thousands of times, from the violent blows of her harsh words. My eyes began to sting, but I fought back the tears waiting to fall over my eyelids.

"Mia, I'll see you tomorrow."I said quickly, before rushing out the door and before the tears starting streaming down my face.

As I rushed back to our room, I was thankful for us both leaving the door opens a crack, so I could easily just run inside. I jumped onto the bed and for the first time in years I cried into the pillows. Mia's harsh words are still playing in mind, not I really blame her, I would be pissed if I was in her situation. I just felt overwhelmed with emotion, and watching my own mother be killed didn't help either. Suddenly, I felt the bed dip beside me.

"Shh, Roza, it's okay,"whispered Dimitri.

I looked up slightly. He gave me a sympathetic look - my upset obviously clearly plastered across my face. For some unknown reason, I felt the urge to have Dimitri hold me in his arms and kiss away the tears.

"Dimitri?"I said.

"Yes, Roza?"Asked Dimitri.

I turned over to face him fully.

"Can you hold me tonight?"I pleaded. I barely recognized my own voice. I sounded like an upset child wanting their parent to get rid of the monsters hiding under their bed.

"Rose, I don't think that's such a great idea-"said Dimitri.

"Please, just for tonight. I feel safe with you around."I whispered.

I think Dimitri noticed my vulnerability as he nodded and pulled me into his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is chapter three guys. What did you guys think? Mia finally knows about the community and isn't to happy about being left in the dark. Rose finally griefs her lose of her parents and let out all her frustrating. Dimitri already has a soft side for Rose, but I wonder why? I know it's very short, but I hope update very soon - maybe tomorrow!<strong>

**I'll proof read again soon!**


End file.
